Always and forever
by X past Zero
Summary: It's about Rini's search for someone close to her mother's heart. Please read. I liked the idea, so give it a try. It's centered around Hiiro and Usagi.
1. Prologue

Diclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or their story, so please   
don't sue.   
  
Always and Forever  
  
*****************************************************************************  
The woman reached out to her her long hair blowing behind her in the breeze.  
"Remember. Always and forever. Don't forget."  
And then the woman disappeared, her face so sad.  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooo. DOn't leave me please."  
------------  
Sarah woke up from her dream.  
Why couldn't it go away, let her get on with her life. Oh, please.  
She sat up in her bed resting her head on her legs. She swung her legs over  
the side of the bed and got up her bare feet flinching at the coldness of   
the floor tiles. She walked over to the door and opened it, knowing what   
she would see.  
Her dad sat there at the table typing away at his computer. He turned around  
and looked at her, there was something in his eyes; sadness, but then it was   
gone replaced with irritation at having being interrupted.  
  
"What is it?" his voice said in a cold tone.  
Oh, why had she come out, she should have known better.  
"I, uh, had that dream again."  
He grunted in annoyance and mocking.  
Sarah stood there looking at her father, sadness in her eyes as they filled  
with tears.  
"I," her voice beginning to break, "I just wanted to talk to you." she said  
trying to keep her voice level.  
SHe saw her father's back arch.  
"The way,............ The way we used to." the tears now beginning to fall   
as she ran back to her room.  
Sarah leant against the door, her sobs making her whole body shake as she  
slowly slid to the floor. The sadness that she felt in her heart was coming  
out in large, loud sobs and moans.  
Hiiro turned around just as her door shut. He heard her wails of sadness   
and he too felt her pain.  
He got up grabbed his jacket and left the house at 2 o'clock in the morning,   
whispering behind him,  
"I'm so sorry. So very sorry."  
*************************************************************************** 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng or Sailor Moon so don't sue.  
  
Always and Forever  
Chapter 1  
  
Flashback, memories.  
******************************************************************************  
Sarah remembered. Remembered when things had been different.  
She had been 15 when things had been different, that had been 3 years ago,   
but that was also when things started to change.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sarah get up. Now."  
Sarah heard the click of the gun and looked up at her father.   
"Dad, you'd never shoot me." She said grinning.  
Her grin left her face when she looked at the time.  
"8 o'clock. I'm going to be late."  
She started to get changed when she saw her father there.   
"Uh, dad can you go out while I get changed."  
"Oh, right." his face seemed flushed but Sarah didn't notice as she started   
to hurry and put on her school uniform and sort out her hair.  
She rushed out of her room, down the stairs past her father sitting down   
having a cup of black coffee.  
"wi vfad" she said as she stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth.  
HE watched her run down the street, a father's love in his eyes,  
she was so much like her mother. Hiiro's eyes clouded over and he returned   
to his breakfast before going to work.  
--------  
Sarah ran down the street eating her toast and she looked at her watch.  
'Oh no, miss Smith is going to be furious, the second time this week.'  
Her watch hit her on the head and she went flying back on to the floor.  
SHe looked up, she had crashed into someone, a girl to be precise. The girl  
was wearing the same uniform as her and also had a piece of toast in her   
mouth.  
They looked at each other and then got up and carried on running to school.  
Sarah ran to her class and the other girl ran in the direction of the   
office.  
  
Sarah crept into her class and sat down smiling at her friend as she had   
managed to sneak in without being noticed.  
"Sarah Yui, just because you are at the end of the register doesn't give you  
the right to come in later than everyone else." said miss Smith.  
Sarah blushed and mumbled her apologies.  
As the register finished a woman from the office entered with the girl that   
Sarah had bumped into. Sarah looked at her shocked, she looked just like   
her, well apart from the pink hair in the strange pig-tails and the red   
eyes. The girl was also taller than her, but that was not suprising as all  
of the girls in her class were taller than her considering that she had been  
skipped up a year.  
"Sarah stop daydreaming. I am introducing our new pupil."  
"Sorry Miss Smith."  
"Well her name is Serena Chiba."  
The girl cringed, "Please call me Rini."  
"OK. RINI has just transferred here from Japan, I hope that all of you from   
colony L1 will make her feel welcome."  
Everyone nodded, the boys were staring at her she was pretty. Sarah's   
friends were looking at her and mouthing how much they looked alike.  
"Ser.. I mean Rini go and sit by Becky she will show you around." Becky   
started to wave her hands around.  
Yes, it was always the same, the geeks showed the new kids around until   
they got fed up with them.  
Sarah looked at the girl who smiled at her and mouthed something that   
looked like, 'SOrry'.  
The bell went to signify first lesson, everyone got up and started to   
leave.  
"Sarah, can I please talk to you." said Miss Smith.  
Sarah groaned inwardly, she knew what was coming.  
"Sarah," she smiled, she hated it when they smiled during situations like  
this, it was so fake, "we are all really happy with your grades, they are   
the best in the class, but you punctuality and behaviour leave more  
to be desired." she paused. "Sarah, we never expected you to do this well in  
a class a year above you, but if you don't improve we may have to rethink  
this whole thing. Sarah do you understand?" Her voice becoming stern.  
"Yes miss Smith."  
Sarah left the room and headed towards her maths class. She mumbled a quick  
apology before going and sitting down and started to do her work.  
This was so easy, her dad had taught her this when she had been 8, why did   
she have to do it now that she was 15. Sarah finished the exercise quickly   
and sat in the class looking at the other people. The new girl was in the   
class, her face was deep in thought. She didn't look horrible, she actually  
looked quite friendly.  
"Sarah, get on with your work." her teacher demanded.  
"Uh, um yes." she remembered.  
"Uh, sir, I finished them."  
He looked a bit shocked and then smirked, she couldn't have finished them  
by now.  
"Bring you work here and show me."  
Sarah got up and went over to the teacher. She passed him her work and he   
started marking it, after 5 minutes he sat up.  
"Uh, I see you understood it all as you got full marks. Um, I don't know   
what to give you as I had that planned for the whole lesson."  
Sarah looked down at him, this situation was not uncommon to her, it   
happened to her in many lessons.  
"HOw about, I go and sit down and read a book."  
"Yes, good idea." he quickly agreed.  
Sarah walked back to her desk, noticing that everyone was staring at her.  
She sat down and started to read, but she couldn't concentrate, something  
was nagging her at the back of her mind.  
What was it?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"YEs DUo, we are meeting here at my home." Hiiro said, exasperated.  
"Hiiro, you better come you didn't turn up for the last reunion."  
"I went to the one 7 years ago."  
"Hiiro 7 years, that's ages. Well, at least if it's in you house you  
have to turn up.  
"Don't count on it Maxwell."  
Hiiro hung up.  
He was meeting up with his old friends, the Gundam pilots. The last time he  
had seen them was 7 years ago, he knew that they all met at least once a   
year, and he even remembered that he used to do that, well that was before  
she had.....No, he had to forget and focus on other things.  
He stared at the papers infront of him and got on with his work. After he  
had finished studying he had started up his own business. He had started up  
a security company and business was booming, his experience as a Gundam  
pilot meant that he could make the best security systems. At least in this  
way he could protect the one he loved, Sarah.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sarah went and sat down, it was her lunch. She normally sat down with her   
friends but they were busy.  
She sat down and started to eat her lunch when she heard someone come up   
behind her.  
It was the new girl, she was smiling. How could a person smile so much?  
"Can I sit here?" the girl asked.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Thank goodness," said Rini looking around, "I thought I'd never get away  
from Becky. SHe's beginning to get sooo annoying."  
Sarah laughed. She was suprised that she felt like that already. She  
remembered when she had been new to the school, she'd been shown around by  
Becky as well. Yes, she was so annoying.  
"What are you laughing at?" said Rini indignantly.  
"Its just, its just that I felt the same way when I came here. But I feel  
sorry for her as she has no friends."  
"Oh" said Rini, "Well that explains why she's so talkative. She's not   
horrible its just that she'w well, annoying,"  
Sarah looked at her and realized something.  
"Oh, I forgot. My name is Sarah." she said.  
"Well, I guess you know my name, it's Rini."   
"So where'd you come from Rini?" asked Sarah, curious at this girl with red  
eyes.  
"Oh, I come from Cry..., Tokyo." Rini quickly said.  
"YOu do, I used to live there when I was younger. So Rini, why'd you move   
here?"   
"Oh, well you see, I came here to visit someone. I'm staying here with  
my guardians."  
"Guardians? What about your parents."  
"My parents jobs keep them in Tokyo and so I came here by myself."  
Just then the bell went.  
Sarah and Rini separated.  
Yes, Rini was really nice. She really didn't know her but she felt that she  
could trust her with anything.  
-----  
Rini headed off to her class, she had found her, but what was she going to  
do now. She was really nice and she knew that they would be the best of   
friends.  
*************  
The final bell went and Sarah started to head out towards the exit to walk  
home. There she met Rini.  
"HEy, Rini. What are you doing?"  
"Oh, I'm waiting to be picked up."  
"Rini, I have an idea. You're new here and all and I was wondering, would  
you like me to show you around."  
"OK, sure."  
A car horn blared.  
"Oh that's got to be for me."  
The two walked towards the car. Sarah was suprised. It was being driven by   
woman of about 20 years. She had aquamarine hair and was very pretty.  
"Hi Rini."  
She turned and looked at Sarah.  
"Hello, my name's Sarah."  
Michiru smiled at her, she was pretty. HE eyes were an honest dark blue and  
her silver hair made her look like an angel. This she suppossed was the   
girl that they had been looking for.  
"Nice to meet you Sarah. Rini we've got to go, you know how Haruka gets."  
"Oh, um Michiru. Sarah has offered to show me around. Is it OK if I go."  
"RIni, HAruka, you know how she is."  
"THis is my only chance, I'm going. I'll sort it out with her later."  
"OK, RIni, as long as you say so. I'll sort it out with Haruka"  
"Thanks Michiru, I'll see you later."  
Sarha and Rini started to run away both of htem laughing.  
Michiru watched them leave. They were so similar and hse was sure that they  
would be good friends, but could they do this to that innocent young girl.  
SHe couldn't think about that now. SHe'd talk to Rini later.  
  
---------------  
Hiiro looked up, his daughter was home. SHe looked so happy, her face was   
red from where she had been running, with her was another girl. Hiiro   
couldn't help but stare at the girl. SHe looked so like Sarah, well apart  
from the hair, eyes and the obvious age difference. THere was something about   
the girl that unnerved him. SOmething so familiar almost as if..but no.  
"Oh, dad. THis is a new girl at school, her name is Rini. We're going out  
I'm just going up to dump my stuff and get ready and then we're going out."  
"Sarah?"  
"WHat is it dad?" Sarah replied beaming.  
"Aren't you forgetting something."  
"OH. Can I go out with RIni tonight."  
"Well..."  
"THanks dad, you're great." said Sarah already running up to her room.  
Hiiro just gently growled to himself.   
there was only one other person who could control and boss Hiiro around and   
that was Sarah's mother. Looking at Sarah, he remembered her and it hurt him  
in a way that noone could imagine.  
"Uh. Hello Mr YUi. My name is Rini."  
Hiiro looked at the girl and disregarded her. He didn't like something about  
her, she was hiding something, but it had nothing to do with him.  
SHe also reminded him of Relena. Relena had gone off and married some   
diplomat and been happy until they died in a plane crash. Relena had been   
rather annoying, but at one time he had thought he liked her, but noone  
could compare with Sarah's mother.  
He looked at the girl. RIni, was obviously uncomfortable. SHe was in this   
living room with a man that was so silent and made her feel guilty of some  
crime that she did not do. SHe could not believe that this was her new   
friend's dad, he was nothing like her. Sarah was bright, happy and  
outgoing, nothing at all like the man that was directly infront of her.  
But this must have been were Sarah had got her intelligence from. It definatly  
was not from her mother.  
sarah burst into the room, her face wearing a great smile.  
"Sarah, I really need to talk to you."  
"DOn't worry dad, I won't be too long. YOu can tell me tonight."  
"Sarah,"  
"tonight dad, we're going out."  
Sarah grabbed Rini's shirt sleeve and dragged her out.  
"Bye dad, see you tonight,"  
Sarah left without her dad having the chance to tell her about the reunion.   
  
************************************************************************  
SO what do you think. Sorry if it's a bit short. I will try to make the  
chapters a reasonable length. Can you tell what the story is, I hope not,  
but you probably can as I find that all of these things are so obvious.  
OK, I will make my excuses now. I have not actually seen any of the  
Sailor MOon episodes with the outers so I don't know what they are like,  
but I am useing them as they are my favourites.  
I have not seen Endless Waltz so the Gundam Wing is based on the series.  
If there's anything else that you'd like to point out write to me.  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
--------------------------------  
"SO what did you think about my dad."  
RIni, looked at her friend, not knowing what to say.  
Sarah laughed.   
"I know, he's like that with everyone but me and my mum."  
"WHere's your mum?"  
"Oh, well, you see, my mum died when I was younger,.. and well its  
just me and my dad now."   
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It was a long time ago don't worry, but I still remember her. YOu know,  
how she smelt, how she looked. My dad has a photo of her, she was so   
beautiful but no brains, according to my dad." said SArah laughing.  
  
RIni looked at SArah, her eyes sad. It was suprising how much they looked  
alike she thought. She felt a sadness inside her. She was going to change  
this really nice girl's life into a misery all because of destiny. Just as   
her mother had not wanted to accept her destiny she knew that this girl   
would not either. She wished that Luna and Artemis were there, they always   
knew how to do this. SHe just didn't know what it all meant.   
  
"Wuoo! Earth to RIni."  
"Oh SOrry SArah."  
"Well, I just said, while you were zoning out, that we should start at the   
town center."  
"OK."  
"Come on Rini." said SArah laughing as she ran on ahead of her.  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Pluto, where is my daughter?" said Queen Serenity impatiently.  
"I am sorry your higness, I have not been able to locate her or any of the   
senshi. It is almost as if they are no longer within my time, but that is   
impossible." replied Pluto bowing down on one knee.  
"Pluto, stand up. Tell me what you mean." said Serenity, her face paling.  
"I can no longer feel their life force, their energy, it is almost as if..  
but no."  
"Pluto, you can't mean that they are dead" said King Endymion his face lined  
with worry.  
"No, I would know if their bodies had died, you see, one of us can acutally  
die, we are just reborn. No what I mean is that it is almost as if they never  
existed, as if they are not within my time."  
Queen Serenity ran out of the room. SHe ran into the room where the silver  
crystal was kept and held it in her lap.  
"No, no. It can't be. It's all my fault. WHy didn't I realize. It's all my   
fault." she kept repeating as she rocked back and forth the crystal  
cradled in her lap.  
"What's all your fault? Tell me how it is your fault?" said Endymion  
suprise and anger in his voice.  
***************************************  
  
It had been 2 weeks since Sarah had first met Rini and she had got to know  
her. SHe spent most of her time with her, much to her father's annoyance.  
Hiiro did not like this new girl. There was something about her that  
unnerved him, she was hiding something, he could feel it. He still had not   
told Sarah about the reunion with his old friends and he had decided just to  
let her find out the hard way.  
THey were due to be coming that day. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were staying  
in a rented house or hotel somewhere on the colony. He was annoyed to find  
that Duo and his two children would have to stay with him as they had not   
been able to find a place. This was going to be a very long two weeks.  
**************  
  
Sarah left her english lesson and left to find that her friends were waiting   
or her outside.  
"Hi guys, I've got to go, I'm meeting with rini this lunchtime." she said   
Smiling.  
"that's the problem Sarah, you're spending all of your time with RIni these  
days."  
Sarah's smile left her face and it was quickly replaced by a frown.  
"I don't know what you mean guys."  
"SArah, do you still want to be friends with us."  
"Yeah Sarah, it's either Rini or us. YOu choose."  
Sarah was getting really annoyed. How could these people do this to her.  
SHe had introduced Rini to them and they had made absolutely no effort to   
get to know her, they had taken an immediate dislike.  
"You know, if you had tried to be nice to her, we could all be friends. But  
you just immediately ignored her." replied Sarah, her voice rising with anger.  
"Sarah, we've told you. It's either us or her."  
"Well, if you're going to be that way, I have to choose Rini. SHe's been  
way nicer to me than any of you have been." Sarah left them standing there  
staring at her. SHe felt so sad. Why didn't people just understand that  
she and Rini were just good friends. Why didn't her friends, her dad   
understand that she had finally found a friend who understood her.  
SHe couldn't stay here this afternoon, she as going to go home. Sarah ran  
towards the door and out to freedom. The people around her were givng her   
strange looks, maybe it was because she was crying, she just didn't care.  
  
Sarah ran all the way back home, the run had refreshed her and she slowed   
down as she approached her house. WHy had she over reacted? WHy hadn't she  
just stayed at school and showed those people that she didn't care? Why  
didn't she, she really didn't care about them, she was just upset by the way  
that they had talked about Rini. SHe knew what they all thought about her.  
Why didn't they just understand that she had Rini had a special bond, she  
didn't know what, but she just felt that she and Rini were connected in some  
way.  
  
Sarah was suprised to find her father's car in their driveway and she was   
even more suprised to see another car parked outside their house.  
No one ever visited them, unless they wanted to get in serious trouble with  
her dad.  
Well, she was just going to have to be very quiet when she entered the house  
she didn't want her dad to know that she had skipped school.  
Sarah slowly turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open a bit and   
tried to step in quietly.  
SHe was suprised to hear voices, there was on mans, a voice that sounded   
familiar, her dad's and in the background she heard what sounded like  
two teenagers arguing.  
A person stormed out of the kitchen right into the hall way where Sarah was   
standing. It was too late for her to hide.  
It was a boy, he looked a bit older than her. He had brown hair and looked  
at her in suprise.  
"Uh dad." said the boy, "dad, there's someone out here."  
SArah heard chairs in the kitched being scraped back and she saw her dad walk  
out followed by another man with long brown hair that was done up in a braid.  
"Sarah!" exclaimed Hiiro. He was taking in her annoyed look and her tear-  
stained face.  
"Sarah, what are you doing here, you're meant to be at school." said Hiiro  
his voice and expression turning strict.  
"I.. I could ask you the same question. YOu're meant to be at work." yelled  
Sarah before she ran up to her room.  
  
DUo stood scratching his head muttering something about 'teenagers'.  
Hiiro looked up the stairs and quickly followed his daughter.  
Hiiro knocked on his daughters door.  
"GO away," yelled Sarah.  
"No."  
Steps were heard as Sarah went to the door and unlkocked it. Hiiro entered   
the room and saw that Sarah had been crying again.  
"What do you want." was all that Sarah said as she stood, looking defiantely  
at her father.  
"What's wrong Sarah?" said Hiiro his face full of concern.  
Sarah's face crumpled up as she started to cry.  
"It's everything. THey're all being mean to me at school. They don't   
understand," Hiiro approached Sarah and hugged her, "at what makes it worse  
is that I come home and find three strangers in my house who have to see me   
look like this."   
Hiiro held his daughter until her tears had subsided and he sat her down on  
the bed where he sat down next to her.  
"Sarah, about school, I'll write a note and say you were sick or something,  
but they're not strangers. You've known them since you were really small.  
THey're my friends, well, Duo annoys the hell out of me, but I've known him  
for ages, and well his children had to come too."  
Sarah looked at her dad, "Uncle Duo, but he was bigger and his son was a real  
pain, always pulling my hair and his daughter only interested in dolls. I  
can't believe it's them."  
"Sarah it's them and at the moment they think that you're some kind of over  
emotional freak. I'll go down and talk to them. YOu stay up here and come   
down if you feel OK. I'll bring you up some food."  
SArah just looked at her dad and nodded. He was so different with her, when   
he was around other people he acted so different.  
**************************************  
  
"So, Serenity, you know where we're going." said Endymion, his voice had a  
strange new distance from her.  
"Yes, I know where they are." she replied, her voice with obvious sadness  
her head bowed.  
SHe lifted up the silver crystal and they all disappeared.  
-----------------------  
Well I really don't know how I'm going to do this. I know where I want to get  
but I don't want it to sound absolute rubbish.  
If you think that it is bad write to me and complain and I will try to change  
it.  
Thanx if you have been reading and waiting. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THe phone rang, Hiiro picked it up annoyed as soon as he heard the caller.  
"Ive got it dad." yelled Sarah.  
She definitly cheered up quickly enough and how had she known that the call  
was for her. She'd always had that strange gift.  
  
"Hi Rini."  
"Sarah. Please can you meet up with me." begged Rini, her voice full of tears.  
"Sure Rini, but what's wrong, please tell me."  
"I'll tell you when you meet up with me."  
"Where RIni?"  
"In the town center, meet me there. Please come, it's important." the phone  
line went dead. SHe'd hung up.  
Sarah put the phone down and quickly put on some clothes.  
How she had felt earlier was nothing compared to how her friend was feeling,  
she had to go and help her.  
She ran down the stairs and opened the door. It was going to rain but she had  
to go.  
"Sarah, where are you going?" asked Hiiro looking at his daughter.  
"I've got to go and help Rini. I'll be back soon."  
Hiiro frowned obviously not happy.  
"sarah I'm not too sure about this."  
"WHAT IS IT WITH ALL OF YOU! She's my friend, she needs my help and I'm going.  
I mean it's not as if I owe you anything, you let them," she shouted  
talking about DUo, "come here without telling me, so I'm going,  
I'll see you later."  
SArah turned and slammed the door behind her as she left.  
"Oh, man, you sure have a feisty one there" laughed DUo.  
Hiiro ignored him but he didn't understand. Things had not been like this   
before. He and Sarah had never argued and he was sure that Rini was the   
cause of all of this.  
*************************************  
Sarah ran into the town center, only just realizing that she had not asked   
RIni where they would meet.  
Sarah walked around, trying to find her, now feeling sorry that she had not  
brought her coat as it was getting colder.  
Then she saw her, Rini was walking up towards her a rucksack on her back.  
SHe walked up to Sarah, she looked like she had been crying.  
"Uh, Hi Sarah. Can we go to your place?" she looked pleadingly at her friend.  
"Sure come on."  
As they walked back the sky began to get darker and Sarah knew that it was  
soon going to rain.  
When they entered the house she went and saw her dad who was sitting in the   
living room, obviously not paying attention to Duo's chat. It wasn't that  
Duo wasn't nice. It was just that he was so annoying at times.  
Hiiro looked up and saw his daughter and he saw behind her, Rini.  
Looking at the girl now he couldn't understand what he had thought about her  
earlier. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked sad.  
"Dad, is it OK if Rini stays here." Sarah looked pleadingly at her dad,  
apologizing with her eyes.  
"Of course it is Sarah, the more the merrier." said Duo laughing. He was   
doing his best at annoying Hiiro. He saw how Hiiro's shoulders tensed before  
he answered.  
"Yes"  
Sarah returned to where Rini was standing, it had begun to rain and she led   
her up the stairs to her room. RIni seemed to be functioning only because  
Sarah was willing her to, she looked to be in great shock.  
When they entered SArah's room RIni burst into tears.  
"Rini, what's wrong?" sarah felt the older girl shake as she hugged her.  
Rini said nothing, Sarah did not push her.  
WHen she eventually stopped RIni stepped away.  
"Can I have a shower please. I am really tired."  
"OK. I'll just get you some clothes."  
"No, you don't have to, I brought some."  
Sarah just nodded. How did she know to bring some clothes? Well, she would   
just find out later. She led RIni to the bathroom and gave her a towel and   
went downstairs to talk to her dad.  
  
"Uh, Dad, can i talk to you alone in the kitchen please."  
Hiiro followed Sarah into the kitchen.  
"Dad, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to shout, it's just that  
she's my friend and she needs my help."  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"SHe hasn't told me, she's having a shower at the moment."  
"Dad." Sarah paused, "Dad, please try to be nice to her, I know you don't   
like her, but she's having a really bad time. Please."  
Hiiro looked down at his daughter, she really did know him well.  
"Yes Sarah."  
"Well, I'm going to see if she's out now."  
  
Sarah ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Rini was sitting on the bed   
brushing her long pink hair. It looked nice when it was out of the pig  
tails.  
RIni turned around when Sarah came in. She looked happier but there  
were still traces of sadness. SHe now looked as if she coud function by  
hersef.  
"Thanks alot Sarah, I really appreciate it."  
Sarah smiled and went and sat on the floor opposite Rini.  
"Now Rini, will you tell me what is wrong."  
RIni looked as if she was going to deny her, but then she began.  
"Well, you know I said that I was here with my guardians because my parents  
were busy in Tokyo. Well the thing is, my parents didn't exactly know. I just  
left and didn't tell them where I was going. You see it was important  
that I should come here, I had to see something. But well you see, my   
parents have found me now and I don't want to go back. I know things will  
be different, everything would be different. But they'll find me eventually  
I know they will. Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru will tell them where I am,  
it's there duty. But I don't want to go back. I like being here with you."  
Sarah looked at Rini who know looked as if she was going to cry again.  
  
Sarah went over to Rini and gave her a hug. "Rini, things can't be as bad as  
that. Maybe if you told them how much you wanted to stay, maybe then they  
would change their minds. YOu should talk to them."  
Rini began to cry, "YOu don't understand, things are more complicated then  
that." RIni looked up, stopping her crying immediately.  
"I've got to go, now." RIni stood up and started to walk downstairs, Sarah  
following her. Sarah had just managed to stop Rini halfway down the stairs  
when the doorbell rang.  
She saw her father stand up, obviously annoyed, she heard Duo yell,   
"It'll just be the guys." and she saw how Rini paled.  
  
Hiiro opened the door and his whole body stiffened. Sarah walked down to her   
father's side, shrugging off RIni who was trying to hold her back.  
Sarah looked at the woman who was standing outside in the rain.  
HYer silver hair was wet and she looked older but she still recognized her.  
"Is Rini here?" was what the woman asked, looking sad and scared.  
"Mu..mummy?" stuttered Sarah, her face pale with disbelief.  
Hiiro stood looking at her realizing the truth when Sarah had uttered those  
words. BUt she had died, how could she be here?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
OK. I was sort of giving up on this story. I didn't think that anyone liked  
it, but I read the reviews. Thankyou. I have decided to carry on with it.  
Sorry if you have been waiting. I've been really busy recently.  
  
---------------------------------------  
Duo walked to the door, his mouth opening.  
"I. But you're dead."  
The woman started to shake and her knees caved in, but she was caught  
in the arms of Hiiro. Rini ran towards her and started to cry.  
"I'm sorry mummy. I had to come. I had to see her."  
'Mummy'. Sarah's heart plummeted. Her mother had left her but she had stayed  
and looked after Rini, who was her sister! The shock was immense. Her  
mother, the one she had adored, had not died as she had been told. She had  
been lied to for all these years.  
She pushed past Duo who was staring at Hiiro. She ran passed them, trying  
not to touch them. She ran down the street, not caring that she was getting  
wet.   
It didn't matter anymore. She had no home. The pain inside of her was  
growing. She had tried to be the best that she could be, so that her  
'mummy' would be proud. But her mother didn't care for her.  
Sad, angry, bitter tears were running down her face. She stopped running  
and saw where she was. SHe was standing infront of her mother's memorial.  
"Liar!" she yelled as she hit the plaque. Why hadn't she noticed that her  
mother didn't have a grave? Now she realized why. But her father, that's what  
hurt the most. He had lied to her.  
  
As she stood there crying she didn't see the bright light come down from  
the sky.   
  
Sarah turned around as she felt a hand on her shoulder. SHe spun around   
quickly. It was her mother. She was standing there wearing the strangest  
clothes that she had ever seen. It was a short white dress, and her mother  
had a strange star shaped symbol on her forehead.  
"Go away." she screamed at her.  
"You lied to me. You don't care about me, 'mother'" she spat the last word  
out at her.  
She stood there staring at her, her eyes were sad.  
"I'm not your mother." she answered Sarah.  
Sarah looked at her. This woman had grey eyes. She had silver hair and  
she had that weird thing on her forehead.  
"Who are you then?" Sarah asked, now scared.  
"I was once your mother."  
'Once' what did she mean by 'once'. She had just seen her mother.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Sarah. I know you feel sad..."  
"YOu don't know anything about me. You were never there."  
The woman looked sad, sorry.  
"I'll show you. I.. I didn't mean this to happen." and with that she touched  
Sarah on the shoulder, showing Sarah everything.  
  
***********************************************  
End of this chapter. Sorry that it is so short, but the next chapters will  
be a flashback showing events. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
This is a flashback to show what happened.  
  
-------  
When the strange woman touched her. Sarah saw everything. SHe saw images of  
the Silver Millenium. She saw how her mother had lost her love, Endymion.  
She saw how they were reborn and she saw her mother as Sailor Moon.  
She saw her fight Galaxia and she saw all of the senshi and Endymion die.  
"I. I don't want to fight anymore. I hate fighting. I want to be somewhere,  
where I will be protected. Why was I chosen?" Sailor Moon cried.  
Sailor Cosmos watched her, she felt the same pain and she knew how she was  
going to take it all away.  
Sailor Moon was enveloped in a bright light and she disappeared.  
----------  
Serena woke up. SHe was in a bed. A hospital bed to be exact. What was she  
doing in hospital? The last thing she remembered was defeating Galaxia and  
all her friends were... no! She started crying.  
She looked up, her eyes all read from where she had been crying, someone   
had come into the room. It was a nurse.  
"Hello." she said. Trying not to upset her.  
"Hello," replied Serena weakly. "Where am I?"  
"You're on colony 1567."  
'Colony'. What was this woman talking about.  
"Um. I'd like to get some information on you." said the nurse, trying to be  
as inobtrusive as possible.  
"OK", Serena replied, still trying to work out what this woman was going on  
about.  
"Name"  
"Serena Tsukino"  
"Age?"  
"16"  
"Date of birth?"  
"30th June 1985."  
"What do you mean 1985?"  
Serena didn't understand it. She had been asked for her date of birth and  
now this woman was looking at her strangely.  
"The year is AC 198"  
'AC 198', where was she. This wasn't Tokyo. Definatly not her timeline. Was  
it Pluto? No, it couldn't be, she would have been told. Then she remembered  
the wish she had made, had it come true? That had to be it.   
Then, where was she?  
"Miss, are you OK" asked the nurse worried.  
Yes there was only one thing that she could do.  
She burst into tears. The nurse looked shocked and was a bit worried.  
"I don't remember" lied Serena convincingly.  
The nurse's face softened. SHe gave her a hug.  
"Don't worry. It normally comes back, especially when we find your family.  
It's not too bad. At least you remember your name."  
-----------  
Notes from author: This next bit is pretty boring as I did not know how to   
write this interesting without going into too much detail. Sorry!  
--------------  
  
Serena stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks. The doctors didn't understand  
why she had lost her memory and when nobody recognised her, they did the  
only thing that they could do. She was sent to a foster home.  
When she had woken up in the hospital she had soon discovered that she had  
been found on this colony, naked. She had no clothes, no broach, no silver  
imperium crystal. So she was going to have a normal life here.  
Serena attended school, where she actually studied hard. She had to work  
hard, as she had not been able to make any friends. The memory of the senshi  
seemed to keep anybody away.  
SHe was so lonely. She had no friends, only sad memories. At 18 she finished  
school. Despite the fact that she worked hard, she had still not been able  
to obtain good grades. It probably had something to do with the dimension   
being different.  
When she left school she had somehow managed to get a job in a company  
working as a PR. At work she'd heard rumours of how she'd got the job.  
It had something to do, with 'pretty face, no brains'.  
  
Serena represented the company in many ways. She had attend meetings with  
clients and with other companies they wanted to do business with. That was  
how she met Hiiro Yui.  
------------------------- 


	7. Memories

Chapter 6  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Hiiro sat in the restaurant and looked at his watch. They were late.  
Well it didn't matter, he wasn't going to sell his company, he only  
liked to see what things they had to offer him. But being kept waiting  
was not his idea of fun.  
  
He was about to go when he saw someone come in, a woman and she looked  
out of breath. She stopped at the desk and then walked over in his   
direction.  
  
She stopped in front of him and smiled, she extended her arm.   
"Hello, my name is Serena Tsukino and I am representing   
'New World Electronics'"  
Hiiro didn't take her hand and sat there staring at her.  
Feeling uncomfortable she sat down in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I was only informed of this meeting a few moments  
ago." Serena was burning inside. She knew why she'd been told so late,  
it was all to do with her being cute and a brain dead bimbo.  
They had only decided to sent her to this meeting as a last resort,  
everyone said Hiiro Yui wouldn't sell, and she'd been sent as a pretty  
face to seduce him, but she wasn't going to do it.  
  
Still Hiiro didn't respond, but he didn't feel as annoyed as he had   
been before. Wufei would probably grumble and say something about  
'weak woman', but he was mildly amused. Her arriving late was annoying,  
but when he looked at her he knew that she wasn't lying.  
  
"Look, I know you're mad, but we're here to talk about this." she started  
"My company wants to buy your bosses' company, but if you're not  
going to speak to me I don't want to spend company money, on food,  
that I won't like." She was really getting annoyed, she wasn't used  
to people sitting there quietly and she'd had it at work.  
  
Hiiro smirked, so she thought he was a representative, this could be   
interesting. He wasn't going to sell, but he would have fun.   
He knew why she had been sent, pretty face to tempt him into selling.  
"What are your company's terms"  
  
Serena wasn't prepared for this, she wasn't used to being direct and   
she paused and she looked at him blankly.  
"Do you even know" Hiiro smirked at her.  
  
Serena flushed, she hated being treated like this. Sure she knew why  
she'd been sent, but being treated like this.  
"Look, I know why my company sent me, and I also know that your boss  
is probably not going to sell, so I'm sure you won't mind me saying that  
I am not some bimbo. I only wanted a job where I would be respected"  
As Serena finished Hiiro noted that she looked sad. Her eyes, they  
had a hidden depth to them that he hadn't seen when she came in.   
Sure she was pretty, but in her eyes he saw that she had suffered. He  
was about to say something when he remembered, everyone had suffered  
with the war, and he wasn't one for comforting.  
  
"Look I'm not going to sell".  
Serena looked at him.  
"YOU'RE not going to sell." Serena looked puzzled and looked blankly,  
then it hit her and she changed, she sat up straight and blushed  
noticeably. She'd just been rude to the man she was trying to get  
to sell his company.  
  
"Um, right, Mr Yui. I understand, but are you sure that there is   
nothing that my company can offer you."   
  
"No"   
Now Serena was worried, she could lose her job over this, and she was   
sure that no one at work would complain.  
Hiiro got up and dropped some money on the table for his drink and   
started to leave.  
Serena had to say something now.  
"Mr Yui, I'm, uh, sorry about the way I acted"  
  
"No problem. I won't tell them at your job, in case you're worried."  
  
Serena got up and followed him. Her shoulders slumped. God her life   
was a mess. She had no friends, all of her friends had been killed.  
She was all alone and she didn't know why she was here.  
She walked out of the restaurant, her heart heavy and she trudged home.  
But before she realised it, she was in the park.  
She'd loved the park. She remembered going there with friends, the fun  
she'd had, all the laughter, but they were all gone. She missed them all.  
She slumped down on a bench and started to cry.   
Where were they now?  
"Why am I here? Why am I here?" she whimpered over and over to herself.  
"I should have died, I should have stayed, I would have been free."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"  
Serena jumped and looked up. Sitting next to her was Hiiro Yui.  
"You followed me" now scared, she started to move away.  
"No, I live here and I saw you here".  
"Oh, look, I'm sorry, you can just go home, I'll be fine."  
Hiiro didn't move. He didn't know why he was sat there next to her.  
But by sitting there next to her, he felt warm and safe, and he   
couldn't leave her, she might do something stupid.  
  
"Look, I know you're sorry, but you can go now." Serena told him.  
Hiiro couldn't believe what he was about to say,  
"I know you haven't had dinner, so come on, I'll get us something to  
eat, perhaps something that you like."  
Serena couldn't believe this guy, he just wouldn't leave her alone.  
SO she just sat there and hoped that he would get the hint.  
  
Hiiro smiled to himself as he saw her sat down silent, ignoring him.  
It wasn't going to work. He wasn't going to leave her alone, he'd had  
enough blood on his hands without having to feel guilty if she did   
anything.  
"It's not working. I'm not going until you get something to eat and   
you cheer up"  
  
"Come on then" Serena got up roughly and started walking. Hiiro got up  
and followed her.  
They walked side by side not talking and bit by bit Serena started to   
calm down.  
  
"Thankyou Mr Yui, I do appreciate it, but I can go home now. I'm OK."  
  
"Not until you get something to eat. How does burgers sound to you"  
"I'm not hungry", but as if on cue her stomach started to rumble.  
"Not hungry" smirked Hiiro.  
"OK, so burgers sounds great". 


End file.
